1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilated hardhats and more particularly pertains to a new ventilated hardhat for helping keep the head of a wearer cool and ventilated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ventilated hardhats is known in the prior art. More specifically, ventilated hardhats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,106 by Wang; U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,191 by Dahly; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,334 by Pullin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,862 by Flores, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,423 by Droz; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,074 by Wittcoff.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ventilated hardhat. The inventive device includes a hardhat with an interior cavity and a bottom opening into the interior cavity for receiving a head of a user therein. The hardhat has a plurality of vent holes therethrough. A fan is mounted to the hardhat in the interior cavity. A motor is also mounted to the hardhat in the interior cavity for rotating the fan to draw air through the vent holes into the interior cavity.
In these respects, the ventilated hardhat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping keep the head of a wearer cool and ventilated.